1. Field of the Invention
The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The present invention relates generally to the field of sporting accessories and more specifically relates to a batting sleeve sensor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals play sports and are involved regular exercise regimens to promote health and fitness as well as for a means of providing entertainment. Many of these individuals play sports such as baseball, tennis, cricket and other such sports in a competitive mode. Much practice is required to become proficient at the various skills. For example baseball requires proper hitting, catching and other techniques to be developed. When baseball, softball or cricket athletes take batting practice, most of the time they are unsure where exactly the ball is striking the bat during a practice session. Without that information, it may be difficult for an athlete to adjust his or her swing to improve hitting performance. A more accurate method for collecting batting data is necessary and desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pat. Nos. 2004/0082414; 2010/0049468; 2006/0183546; 2006/0211523; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,536,033; and 4,583,733. This art is representative of sporting accessories. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a batting sleeve sensor system should be user-friendly and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable batting sleeve sensor system to allow a user to analyze his or her hitting in order to make real-time adjustments and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.